


Waffles in the Early Morning

by smallidiotbug



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: A lazy reddie morning(A fic for a Twitter reddie AU)—Could be read as stand alone
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 22





	Waffles in the Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This for a youtuber reddie AU: https://twitter.com/reddieyoutuber/status/1290454682876481536?s=21

Richie got off his phone and stretched as he got up, yawning tiredly. He shuffled into the living room and smiled at Eddie from where he was watching him. 

The famous makeup artist was in his shitty little kitchen, trying to cook. He had found the waffle maker and had been setting it up, a small tired scowl on his face. 

“Seems like you didn’t get any sleep.” Richie mumbled, voice raspy with sleep. 

Eddie turned toward him and smiled at the man like he’d hung the moon. “Mmh, yeah. I can’t really sleep in the day, naps are impossible for me.” 

Richie nodded, thankful Eddie had stayed with him for those early morning hours. Eddie seemed comfortable, so Richie walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. 

“Changed your mind about pancakes?” He questioned. 

“Well, you have a waffle maker, and I don’t. So I want waffles instead.” Eddie replied as he poured the batter into the hot metal envelope, closing the batter in it slowly. 

“Sure.” Richie went around to sit on the old chair that was in front of the breakfast bar, getting out of the smaller man's way. 

Richie silently pondered about that night and that morning. Eddie was something else. When he came over, he made sure that he was alright after coming out by accident. Richie, after assuring he was fine, went to start their first movie. 

Eddie sat on the couch, rigid at first. But as time went on, the man took every chance he’d get to inch closer to him, and after Captain Marvel, Eddie was snuggled up right in the curve of Richie's body. 

Not that the latter minded, however. He wanted to soak up this opportunity, draping an arm around the other. 

Richie felt the smaller flinch, then lean back as a sort of apology to him. They stayed like that, shifting only a little throughout the next films. 

Then, in the morning, when Eddie finally forced Richie to sleep in the bed, Eddie joined him. They never even had a conversation about who got the couch. 

Eddie had hesitated, then slotted himself in Richie’s hold, taking in a deep breath. 

Richie had fallen asleep like that, and now he was here. 

“Hey, who told you you could wear my clothes?” The man grinned. 

Eddie turned, face flushed. “I’m a guest, I can do what I want.” 

“They’re dirty clothes,” Richie teased, and Eddie made a face before he noticed the other was joking. 

_ He’s not used to this _ the thought came to Richie’s mind in a flash, and he pondered on it. Eddie probably never joked like this, and sometimes he seemed too scared or nervous to laugh. 

“—ey! You listening to me?” Eddie whacked his head with the spatula, Richie laughing with a snort. 

“No, I was thinking about how  _ cute _ you’d look if you were Dracula.” Richie grinned and leaned back, grabbing the spatula to lightly tap Eddie’s head, making the other glare. 

“Fuck off! Fuck all the way off.” Eddie snatched it and turned back. “I need a bath after we eat, can I use your bathroom?” He asked. 

Richie smiled warmly at the other, eyes trailing up the small of Eddie’s back to his shoulders, taking him in. “Sure. You can wear any of my clothes. Just don’t look under the socks.” He winked. 

Eddie made some hand motion with his hand and shook his head. “You’re disgusting, you know.” He set the last waffle on Richie’s plate and turned everything off, cleaning up thoroughly before taking their plates to the small coffee table. 

“Come watch the next Marvel movie with me, asshole.” 


End file.
